1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for horizontally storing and releasing a ladder useful for loading and unloading a ladder on and off of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder storing assemblies of the type to which the subject invention pertains are used for storing a ladder on top of a vehicle and are movable to a position on the side of the vehicle for loading and unloading the ladder. Such an assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,681 to Garnett wherein a first drop-down arm is slidably connected to a base frame attached to the top of a vehicle for movement between a stored position on top of the vehicle and a release position on a side of the vehicle. A lower bracket extends in a perpendicular relationship with the first drop-down arm for supporting a rail of the ladder. This Garnett '681 patent and U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,831 to Renard et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,889 to Levi disclose a lower bracket including a pole for cradling the rail of the ladder, with the pole being stationary thereby requiring lifting the rail of the ladder over the pole of the lower bracket for loading and unloading.